


I Can Be Your Girl

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Jealous Sam, M/M, Possessive Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could write a fan fic where Sam is jealous of Dean's girlfriends not only because they're with him but also because he wants to be Dean's girl. If that makes any sense. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!!

**Prompt:** Could write a fan fic where Sam is jealous of Dean's girlfriends not only because they're with him but also because he wants to be Dean's girl. If that makes any sense. Thank you

 

Dean was a ladykiller. No matter what school they were at, no matter what city they were in, Dean had women falling all over him. Even as he aged, Dean got the girls. He was beautiful and aged like wine, only getting better. Sam missed Dean like crazy when he was at Stanford, and even as he dated Jess his mind sometimes strayed to full, pink lips and bright green eyes. Sam loved him so much and he hated the endless string of women Dean spent the night with.

He hated those women. Spending time hunting that monster truck and knowing that Dean slept with Cassie made his blood boil. It was the first time he'd actually wanted to fail the hunt. He felt horribly guilty afterwards, but Sam wanted to punch that stupid Cassie in her face and yell that Dean was his, that he was Dean's best girl, not Cassie. And that every slutty girl wearing a low-cut shirt wasn't welcome around them.

He hated those women, and he wanted to be them so badly. He wanted Dean to slide into him with the same tenderness he had with those women. Sam wanted Dean's hands to dig into his hips and scream out Sam's name when he came. He wanted Dean to bring him to orgasm with his big cock and let Dean's soft lips pressing against his. He wanted that so badly and he loathed those girls for having it. He didn't know why Dean didn't see that Sam was perfect for him. Sam had been there for everything and yes, he'd done that stupid stint at Stanford, but he'd give it up for Dean. His older brother had to know that Sam would give it up for him, that he'd give up his own life for Dean because he loved him so much.

He just wished Dean loved him, he wished that Dean would see that Sam is the perfect girl fro him. He could be Dean's precious Sammy if he just gave Sam a chance. Dean was in his dreams every night, holding him and cooing that Sam was so perfect, that he was Dean's perfect baby.

It was late after a hunt and Dean was still out at the bar. Sam had given up waiting for him and curled up in bed. It was hard to fall asleep when his mind kept running through the idea of flirty women draping themselves over Dean. Maybe Dean would actually come home without a girl this time.

No such luck. When the click of a door opening sounded around 1 am, a girlish giggling followed him. The usual pattern of a mostly likely drunken woman stumbling after Dean continued. Sam tried to close off his ears and pretend like Dean wasn't having sex with a strange woman in the bed next to him.

He had to stop this. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean would be angry, but Sam could fill the void that woman left. He rolled over and sat up in bed. “Dean?”

Dean and the woman both turned to him. “Sam, go back to sleep,” Dean hissed.

“Why?” Sam frowned. “Who’s this woman, Dean? Why’s she here?”

“Who’s this?” The girl asked.

“You didn’t tell her about me?” Sam said, feigning hurt. “Does our relationship mean that little to you?”  
“ _Relationship_?” The girl exclaimed. “You’re not single?”

“No, baby–,” Dean tried to grab her but the girl grabbed her coat and left in a huff. Dean turned to Sam. “What the fuck, dude? What’s up with you?”

“I’m tired of you bringing girls back here,” Sam whined.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I hunt all day, Sammy. I get beat up and thrown around, so maybe at night I’d like to have some pleasure.”   
“You don’t _need_ those girls,” Sam insisted. “You have _me_.”

Dean fell silent. “Sammy, that’s…we’re _brothers_.”

“So?” Sam pushed. “We do a lot of fucked up things, Dean! What’s one more?” He looked at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. “I want to be your girl, Dean. Not those… _sluts_ that come in drunk from the bar. I can be everything you need.”

Dean looked unsure, but to a lesser degree than he was before. “It’s wrong,” He tried.

“Nothing between us could ever be wrong,” Sam replied. “We’re _it_. How could any love between us be ugly?”

Dean was shirtless. Apparently that was as far as he and the tramp from the bar had gotten. Good. He didn’t like the idea of foreign eyes admiring Dean’s body. “Come on, Dean,” Sam pressed. “It’s _us_.”

Dean seemed to finally get it, because he slid off his own bed and walked over to Sam’s. He lightly pressed his brother down on the bed and straddled his hips. He looked down at Sam with a devotion in his eyes that was certainly never present when he brought a girl home. “Come on, Dean,” Sam said. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean lifted himself off Sam for a moment and he wanted to protest, but silenced when Dean waved the bottle of lube in his face. “Gotta prep you, baby boy. I’m gonna do this right.”

Dean slicked up his fingers and wormed them under Sam to prod at his hole. He spread his legs so Dean could have easier access. When the first finger breached Sam, he grunted and felt his ass clench down on the intrusion. “Relax,” Dean whispered. “I gotcha.”

Sam relaxed and let Dean finger him open. He was gentle with every movement and treated like Sam like he was treasure. He reveled in Dean’s attention, soaking it up like a cat in the sun. “You’re so pretty, Sammy,” Dean told him. “Prettier than any of those other girls I brought home.”

Sam preened and didn’t even noticed Dean’s cock until it was against his hole. “Relax, Sam,” Dean said. “It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

Sam nodded and let his brother finish sliding inside. It was weirdly full but the sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Sam almost felt like telling Dean it wasn’t going to work, but he looked up into the hopeful, hesitant eyes of his brother and knew that this was how it was meant to be. “You can move,” Sam said.

Dean nodded and pulled out gently. The thick cock rubbed against the muscles of Sam’s ass before slamming back in. The headboard knocked against the wall with the ferocity of Dean’s thrusts and Sam moaned. Dean was wonderfully sized, big enough to fill Sam completely. “Fuck, fuck!” Sam moaned. “Oh god!”

Dean’s grinned at him. “Feel good, baby boy?” He twisted his hips and hit something deep inside Sam that made him buck. “There’s the spot. God, Sammy. You’re so fucking tight! Ugh, you feel so good!”

Dean nailed his prostate on every stroke and Sam couldn’t keep his hand away from his dick. He dragged his hand up his cock slowly. Dean batted it away and Sam wanted to protest until Dean’s hand took it’s place and he started to jerk him off. Sam moaned and pushed his hips into Dean’s hand. His grip was firm and he used just enough nail to be on the right side of pain. Sam couldn’t handle all the sensation, pleasuring hitting him on both sides, and he came with a gasp.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean panted. “You’re so hot, Sam–,” His nails dug into Sam’s skin and his dick spurted come in Sam. “So good for me.”

Sam let Dean come down from his orgasm before trying to start a conversation. “We should move to the other bed,” Sam suggested. “No wet spot.”   
“Hm,” Dean mumbled in agreement but made no move to get off Sam. In fact, he snuggled closer.

Sam smiled goofily, grateful Dean’s eyes were closed. “Was that good?”  
“Better than any girl I’ve ever been with,” Dean replied.

“I don’t…” Sam bit his lip. “I don’t want you to bring home girls anymore.”

Dean cracked an eye open and smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, Sammy. You’re the only girl for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> CLOSED to prompts right now because i have 12 on my list to write! i'm crazy busy so the fics will come slow


End file.
